Untitled
by Drowning Rooster
Summary: This is a Night World fic, and it continues from Witchlight. KellerGalen. Someone gets attacked, and Keller keeps getting deja vus. Is a little more interesting than this summary – Please rr! (And check out my other fics!) (esp. What If…?)


**Chapter One – Daybreak Business**

**Summary:** This is a Night World fic, and it continues from Witchlight. Keller/Galen. Someone gets attacked, and Keller keeps getting deja vus. Is a little more interesting than this summary – Please r/r! (And check out my other fics!) (esp. What If…?)

**Author's Note:** Please do not get bored and wander off halfway through the chapter! The beginning's kinda boring, but it's necessary!

Keller's cell phone rung. She quickly excused herself from the conversation she had been having with Iliana and pulled it out of her pocket to answer it. Seeing that whoever had called had now hung up, she left the cell phone lying in the palm of her hand and waited expectantly. The phone rang once more, then stopped. Keller nodded to herself, then punched in a number and put it to her ear.

'Keller here. Code word: Twilight.' (AN: I got that from the last Wild Power they haven't got yet – One from the twilight to be one with the dark)

The person on the other end of the phone spoke rapidly.

'But _why?_' Keller asked angrily. 'Because they're _Daybreakers???_'

After a little more rapid speech on the other end of the phone, Keller replied, 'Okay, I'll take Winnie and Nissa with me. Sixty-four Hollow Road. Got it.'

She hung up and began to make her way through the hallway after telling Iliana in a clipped voice 'Gotta go. Daybreak business.'

As she passed the various doors she turned her head to try and see if her friends were in the rooms behind them. She caught sight of them – and Galen – in the sitting room, and went in.

'Hi Boss,' greeted Nissa.

'Hey. Daybreak wants us,' Keller began, looking at Nissa and Winnie. 'A Daybreak family – human – has been attacked. They have an adopted teenage daughter, but she's on a school trip at the moment. Daybreak has no idea why they're being targeted.'

'I'll get the keys and start up the car,' said Nissa, getting up swiftly.

'I'll tell the Daybreakers here where we're going,' added Winnie, and left as well.

Galen touched her arm gently. 'I'm going, too, Keller.'

'No Galen. You don't have to. Daybreak only want use three.'

'They wouldn't mind if I went, too.'

Keller was weakening. It was always comforting to have Galen around – perhaps she should let him come…

'There will probably be fighting,' she protested, lamely.

This time he smiled. 'I thought we agreed that I don't need to be baby-sat,' he teased, prodding her nose for good measure.

Keller caught the offending finger and slipped her fingers into his.

_Some people shouldn't have to fight_, she echoed the conclusion she had made so long ago.

Galen caught her empty hand with his and entwined his fingers about hers.

_Nobody should have to fight_, he replied.

_Maybe._

'Boss?' a voice called from outside. Galen looked to her.

_We should go._

_I know._

They released each other's hands, and Galen shot her a questioning look. She sighed.

'Okay, you can come, Galen.'

Keller froze in the car seat. This street looked so familiar… Memories of walking down this street floated through her mind. She had been with two young adults, one male, one female. The thing was, she was sure these weren't _her_ memories. She was sure she had never been down this road before…

'We're here, Boss. It's too quiet, though. They're gone.'

Nissa was standing outside the car on the pavement, with Winnie and Galen – who, hand on her arm, was trying to help her out. She scrambled out quickly. Then, realising what she had just done, she tried to regain her calm, collected composure and towards the house.

What was it with this street? Something about this street – suspiciously like habit, which it could not be, of course – made her feel that she had to skip, giggle and bound along. Then she froze once again. She _did_ know where these memories were coming from – she _did_ know why she wanted to skip out of habit.

_Please no_, Keller thought to herself desperately. _Please don't be what I think you are._

Through her hope and pleas she knew her suspicions weren't going to be proved wrong. She felt fingertips brush her wrist and someone calling her name, sounding strangely distant. Then she realised she was running. Towards the house and through the open door. She could hear her friends running after her, throwing silence to the winds in their concern.

But she didn't pay attention to any of it. Not even to the chairs lying on the ground, the upturned table, splatters of blood on the walls and the ornaments and the shattered glass of various photo frames now lying on the carpet that showed that the Daybreakers hadn't gone without a fight.

But they weren't any Daybreakers, no. Keller had known that before she had spotted the photograph on the floor. The photograph showing two young adults with a giggling girl with two furry black ears and a tail. And Keller's legs folded inwards as she sat on the floor and wept.

**Author's Note:** Just so you know, the two young adults were Keller's first Daybreak parents. The one where her foster mother had to have stitches in her face cos Keller scratched her by accident. This will be confirmed in the next chapter. Whadja think?

Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(and read my other fics )

**Drowning Rooster**

(My little brother is on Fictionpress – =MsoNormalHe's adorable and sweet He's also on his end of primary school trip. My older brother is missing him! Aw! I think it's sweet…

Please check out his fic if you have time!


End file.
